


In The Harmony

by Wereng



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mystery, Spiritual, Suspense, Teen!Sakuma, Tragedy, Young!Yuuki
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereng/pseuds/Wereng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dia tak bisa mengatakan ada delapan tangga nada dasar yang wajib diketahui oleh semua orang. Tangan kirinya hilang, yang bisa ia hitung dengan jemarinya sekarang hanya lima. Dan sebuah lengan lagi yang tak ingin ia lepaskan sama sekali dan ingin ia bawa terjerat ke dalam sarang laba-laba yang selalu ia tuju.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game by Koji Yanagi

Dia terengah-engah. Tangan kirinya sudah mati rasa sama sekali. Darah sudah berhenti mengubang di belokan yang lalu, dan kepalanya luar biasa pusing kehabisan darah sekaligus dehidrasi.

Kakinya menyerempet tong-tong berisikan sampah-sampah kering. Terkadang langkahnya terantuk tumpukan majalah bekas jua yang membuat tak imbang cara berdirinya dan jatuh terjerembab, bising, dan membuatnya gugup luar biasa. Ia menoleh ke belakang dengan keringat yang semakin membuatnya kekurangan cairan di tubuhnya. Dia sesak napas.

Perlahan-lahan ia merangkak. Tangan kirinya terkulai lemas begitu saja, sudah tak mampu dipergunakan lagi. Satu bagian tubuh berharganya sudah menyelesaikan tugas hari ini dan tak ada keputusan lebih bijak selain membuatnya terjulur begitu saja, mempersulit geraknya. Dia masih terengah-engah.

Terdengar gonggongan anjing di belakang yang semakin menajam di telinganya. Dia mengumpat pada genangan darahnya yang tertinggal di jalanan di belakang, dan semakin mengumpat karena tiadanya hujan hari ini pun jua. Menemu parit, dia segera berlari tergesa dan tercebur ke sana. Airnya dalam, mampu menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang besar dan perkasa. Dia berenang ke daerah hulu, menuju perkotaan. Dia akan bersembunyi dimana orang-orang ramai berada.

Ada sapuan kain hangat di dadanya dan tidak bisa tidak, dia segera bangun dan mendengar kejut dari orang yang membersihkan tubuhnya. Mata abu-abu pemuda itu menyadarkannya untuk bersikap wajar sekaligus sopan menurut tata krama orang-orang dimana dia berada.

"Maafkan aku. Kau terluka parah. Aku mencoba mengobatimu."

Ia melirik lengan tangannya yang tadi malam hancur dan tiada, rapih diperban dan bersih tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan menginfeksi. Ujarnya dengan suara serak, "Kau mengobatinya sendiri?"

"Ya." Pemuda itu menelan ludahnya mendengar suara si pria. Bunyinya seperti kebanyakan suara tokoh-tokoh antagonis yang selalu menggelegar jika mengutuk siapapun lawannya. "Jika kau tidak bersedia, aku bisa memanggilkan dokter."

Dia berusaha berdiri, pergi dari situasi yang terasa tidak menyenangkan. Namun segera ditangkap tangannya dan suara serak nun dalam itu terdengar lagi, "Tidak perlu."

Si pria berusaha duduk, dirasakannya pula kepalanya berperban dan dia terkesiap. Lupa jika kepalanya terbentur batuan cadas jua tadi malam.

"Siapa kau?"

Si pemuda bermata abu-abu masih memandangi lengannya yang masih dipegangi si pria yang baru ditolongnya itu dengan ketakutan. "Sakuma. Aku Sakuma."

Merasa bukan hal yang bijaksana jika tidak menyebutkan namanya sesuai tata krama yang berlaku, dia berujar, "Terima kasih bantuanmu, Sakuma. Aku Yuuki."

Dia tidak merasakan bahaya dan aura tidak menyenangkan dari Sakuma, si pemuda, dan dalam sekejap dia memutuskan bahwa Sakuma tidak memiliki keterkaitan dengan segerombolan orang yang berniat membunuhnya semalam. Sudah pasti tadi malam ia pingsan ketika berenang di parit dan tubuhnya ditemukan oleh pemuda ini yang mungkin saja mengira ia telah jadi mayat.

"Tidak ada yang tahu aku di sini selain kau, kurasa?"

Sakuma mengangguk. Gemetar di lengan yang masih dipegangi Yuuki mulai mereda perlahan. "Aku tinggal sendiri di wilayah ini, jika kau ingin aku mengatakan begitu."

Kening Yuuki berkerut, "Wilayah ini?"

Tidak ada jendela di ruangan yang ia tempati, namun ada ventilasi di salah satu sudut. Cicip burung dan udara menyegarkan membawa aroma pepohonan pinus masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Pastilah ia terbawa arus sungai, melewati perkotaan hingga ditemukan pemuda ini.

"Aku pasti menyusahkanmu."

"Tidak. Tidak. Uh... Maksudku, hanya sedikit. Lagipula aku tidak memiliki kesibukan lain selain mengumpulkan ranting hari ini, dan aku akan melakukannya sekarang. Kau terlihat baik-baik saja." Sakuma mengangguk memastikan Yuuki sekali lagi, "Aku sudah memasakkan bubur untukmu, Tuan."

Sakuma tidak mengharapkan lelaki itu pergi begitu saja, sudah sejak lama dia tidak mendapatkan teman berbicara, dan dia akan merasa sayang jika ditinggal sendiri lagi. Terlebih lagi, tangannya masih dipegangi Yuuki. Dan dia tersenyum hambar, melirik lengannya sekali lagi yang kemudian akhirnya disadari pria itu dan melepaskannya sembari meminta maaf.

"Beristirahatlah, Tuan Yuuki. Aku akan keluar sebentar, jika kau tidak keberatan."

Yuuki berdehem, mengiyakan dan Sakuma meraih keranjang bambunya dan keluar. Membiarkan si lelaki mengamati ruang hidupnya.

Tempat itu pengasingan, tidak salah lagi. Atau mungkin salah satu bekas persembunyian tentara saat jaman perang dulu, namun hal itu nampaknya tidak sepenuhnya benar. Yuuki pun belum mengetahui betul situasinya saat ini. Meskipun dengan susah payah, ia menghabiskan semangkuk bubur yang disediakan Sakuma di atas buffet di samping ranjangnya dan menenggak habis seluruh air yang ada di botol. Dia benar-benar dehidrasi, dan Jepang sedang dalam tingkat kelembaban tertinggi. Bunyi jangkrik yang bersenang-senang mengganggunya, dan dia meraih kemeja--entah milik siapa--yang tergantung di dinding dan berjalan keluar.

Ruangan itu adalah satu-satunya ruangan di kotak kubus yang ada di tengah hutan pinus. Keluar dari pintu sama artinya langsung menemu dengan hutan. Entah orang gila mana yang membuat penjara terpisah di tengah hutan begitu, Yuuki tidak ambil pusing. Tangan kirinya yang diperban dan terkulai membuatnya mendesah, satu lagi masalah untuk hidupnya.

Pistol masih tersimpan di saku celananya, meskipun dia tahu Sakuma pernah melepaskan celananya saat ia tak sadar dan menemukan senjata itu di sana. Tapi pemuda polos itu nampaknya bahkan tidak berani membuangnya, atau bahkan menggunakan pistol itu untuk menembak matinya saat ia tak sadar tadi.

Tingginya rasa kemanusiaan pemuda naif itu membuat Yuuki terkekeh pelan dan mengamati punggung Sakuma yang masih membungkuk-bungkuk mencari ranting-ranting kering untuk ia pungut. Setelah memutuskan untuk tetap berada di hutan itu demi menunggu luka-lukanya sembuh terlebih dahulu, Yuuki kembali masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan tiduran di ranjang lagi. Bossnya bisa menunggu kabar darinya dengan santai, karena toh pekerjaannya tidak dibatasi waktu sama sekali.

bersambung~


End file.
